Team RYTS
by Jalarious27
Summary: Tempest Azure is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as the Storm Dragon Slayer. He is sent on an S-class request, and he ends up stumbling into a strange ritual. Upon waking up, Tempest finds himself in a brand new world, known as Remnant. Will he be able to survive the challenges and be the hero Remnant needs, or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know I haven't posted in a while, and I am sorry about that. Once my break from school started, I got preoccupied with some new ideas for stories. This first chapter is one of them. It was just something that I had thought up, and I decided to write it down. Plus, I'll be honest, I have gotten a little writer's block when it comes to my other story. I wanted to work on a couple of different things, before getting back to writing Team SAPR. So, it still may be a while before I update that story, but hopefully you enjoy the beginning of this one.**

 **Also, as a quick disclaimer. I do NOT own RWBY or Fairy Tail. They belong to their respective owners. I only own Team RYTS.**

I woke up with a quiet yawn and stretched my legs. I then turned on my side and looked at the clock. It says that it is currently 6:30 in the morning. "That should give me plenty of time to get ready."

I got out of bed, and I made my way to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, I got dressed in my normal outfit. I am wearing a black shirt, over it I am wearing a thick, dark-gray jacket lined with dark blue. I didn't zip it up, because I prefer it to be looser. My pants are dark-blue, cut off near the bottom.

I was about to leave the bathroom, but then I noticed my hair in the mirror. My black hair is all messed up, poofing up in random spots. I quickly grabbed a comb and ran it through my hair. It is now neatly combed to the left side of my face.

I walked out of the bathroom, and I put on my black combat boots and gloves. I looked at the clock again, and it is now 7:05. I need to leave now, if I want to make it to the train in time.

I left my apartment and began to make my way to the train station, no matter how much I hate them.

As I walk through the streets of Magnolia, people say good morning to me and wave. I return the greetings, of course. The people of this town are so friendly. I looked up at the sky as I walked. "I can still remember the day that I first arrived in town." I thought.

It was six years ago, and I was only eleven at the time. I had been wandering around the Kingdom of Fiore, looking for Arashi, the Storm Dragon. She raised me for many years, and I considered her to be my mother. However, one day she just left, and I was never able to find her.

One day, during my travels, I came across Magnolia, and I decided to rest there for the night. However, since I didn't really have too much money, I was unable to afford a hotel room. I kept wandering around town, until I came across a big building. By the looks of it, I had assumed that it was a qizard guild, though I had never seen one in person, before.

I stepped inside, and I was greeted by a short man, with blonde hair. It turned out that he was the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. He asked me why I was in Magnolia, and I explained my situation to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't help me find Arashi, and he even told me that the guild had another Dragon Slayer, who lost his dragon like I did. I was suprised to hear that, to say the least.

When I told him I didn't have anywhere to stay, he offered to let me stay with him for the night. I was a little hesitant, but I accepted. The next morning, he asked me if I wanted to join Fairy Tail. I never thought about joining a guild before, so I wasn't sure how to answer. Though, I decided to join, because he was kind enough to help me, even though I was a random kid he had just met. Ever since then, I have been with Fairy Tail, and I have had all sorts of adventures, as well as made many new friends.

I couldn't help but smile at the memories. Fairy Tail has become my family, and I would do anything for them.

After walking for about ten minutes, I finally arrived at the train station. It is quite busy, although that is normal. Many people often visit Magnolia, because of how popular it is with the tourists.

Just as I was about to get on a train, I heard the sound of someone yelling. It appeared to be a female voice. "I don't need to think too hard to figure out who that was." I thought. I turned around, and I saw Natsu and Gray being yelled at by Lucy. They must be acting like fools, like usual.

I walked up to them with a smile and waved. "Hey, guys." Lucy jumped, probably because she didn't hear me coming. Natsu and Gray just waved back. "Oh, hey, Tempest. Are you going on a job?" I nodded. "It is an S-class request. I am supposed to go check out some sort of altar, in the middle of a forest. According the request, the forest is guarded by powerful monsters, and it is very difficult to get to the center." Natsu's eyes lit up. "That sounds so cool! If only we could go with you. Too bad we agreed to go with Erza on a job." His excitement soon turned to sadness. I chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Natsu. The next time I go on an S-class request, you can come with me." He almost immediately cheered up. I swear, sometimes he can be so bipolar. One moment he is sad, and the next he is back to his normal, happy self.

I turned around and began to walk back to the train. "Sorry, but I need to get going. Good luck on your job." I said with a wave goodbye. I then got on the train and sat down. The train was about to start moving, so I took something out of my bag. A motion sickness pill. I popped it into my mouth and swallowed it. To my relief, when the train started to move, I didn't feel sick to my stomach. I leand back in my seat and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness I remembered to bring them, this time." Why does being a Dragon Slayer have to have such a stupid weakness?

The ride took two days, but I finally made it. I am currently in a small village, near the edge of the forest the request told me about.

I walked around blindly, until someone called out. "Are you the wizard from Fairy Tail?" they asked. I turned around, and I saw an old man. He is about 5'4, and he has short, white hair, green eyes, and a white beard. He is wearing dark-blue robes and light-brown sandals.

I nodded to his question and pulled up the right sleeve of my jacket. It revealed my blue guild mark, on my forearm. He smiled. "Great. My name is Tula, and I am the one who sent that request. Please follow me." I nodded and followed him into an old house. By the looks of it, it is falling apart at the seams. "I apologize for how messy it is, but we just don't have the means of repairing them." I know with this means. "In that case, I am guessing that you don't actually have the 5,000,000 jewel that was offered on the request. He looked down and nodded. "I am sorry to have fooled you, but this is very important to our village." I just shook my head. "It is fine. If I can help, then that is good enough." He smiled. "I don't have the money, but I do have a special item that I can give you, if you complete this task." I nodded in understanding.

The two of us sat down, and he began to explain my job in further detail. "You see, the altar that lies in that forest, it is a very powerful magical artifact. It is said to hold the power to transcend space and time." My eyes widened. "It can't possibly have that much power." I have never heard of an item to do something like that, other than the anima that teleported the population of Magnolia to Earthland's paralell dimmension, Edolas. Other than that, I didn't think it was possible to go to another world.

He nodded. "Yes, it does. It is a legend that has been passed down in our village for hundreds of years. We consider it our sacred treasure, and we guard it with our lives." I nodded in understanding. "I understand that, but what I don't understand is why you need me to go to it?" He sighed. "Well, unfortunately a dark presence has made it's way into the forest. I don't know what it could be, but I know that it is dangerous. Normally we would check it out for ourselves, but the monsters in the forest have been out of control recently. We just don't have the strength to take them on." I nodded in understanding. "So my job is to take on the monsters, get to the altar, and then figure out what is going on with that dark presence." I summed up. He nodded. I then stood up from my seat. "Alright then. I will get to work right away. Hopefully, I should be able to finish by the end of the day." He began to chuckle. "Trust me. You may be powerful, but these monsters will prove to be quite a challenge, even for you." I turned to leave. "I guess that I will find that out soon."

I made my way out of the village and into the forest. Almost as soon as I stepped inside of it, I sensed the dark presence he was talking about. It is coming from the very center of the forest. "I highly doubt that this is due to a normal monster. It must be because of something else." I thought.

I walked further into the forest, keeping an eye out for these monsters Tula told me about. Suddenly, a thought came into my mind. "He didn't even tell me anything about these monsters." A roar then reached my ears from behind me. I turned around, and I was greeted by the glare of a bear-like creature.

It is about double my heigh, and it's body is entirely black. However, it has a white mask over it's face, with red markings over it. It also has white, bone-like coverings over it's legs, shoulders, and paws. Then, there are also bony spikes coming out of it's back. I have never seen something like this, before.

The creature charged towards me with great force, and I jumped out of the way. It turned around, and it tried to hit with with it's claws. I caught it's arm with my left hand, and then I punched it in the gut with my right. It went flying into the trees, crashing through about twenty or so before it finally fell to the ground.

When I got right next to it, it began to dissapear as a black smoke. I watched until the body was completely gone. "Well, that wasn't much of a chal-" Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground by a wolf-like creature. It looks very similar to the bear creture that I just killed, however, it doesn't have all of the spikes coming out of it. I looked directly up at it, into it's cold, soulless, red eyes. "Why could I not sense it coming? It is like it doesn't have magic at all." I thought.

I raised my right arm, and a combination of lightning and wind surrounded my hand. "Storm Dragon's Iron Fist!" I punched the monster in the face, and my fist went straight through it's head, shattering it's mask. I pushed it off me, and stood up. It's body then began to dissapear like the other one. "What are these things? They don't seem very powerful, but I can't sense it's energy. They can't be demons created by Zeref, that just doesn't add up. So, what could they possibly be?" I thought. My thoughts were interrupted, because a large pack of those wolf creatures came out of the trees.

I punched one in the face, before dodging a set of claws from behind. I did a backflip, and kicked off a monster's face, sending me flying into the rest of the pack. Wind and lightning began to cover my arms. "Storm Dragon's Wing Attack!" The monsters went flying back into the trees, dying from the impact. I then turned around and saw a rather large scorpion coming straight towards me. It swiped it's claw at me, and I backflipped out of the way. I tried to punch it's body, but somehow it's armor was able to hold up from my punch. I looked up, and I saw it aiming it's stinger for me. Just as it attacked, I grabbed it by the tail, stopping it in it's tracks. Suddenly, I heard a loud screech from above me. I got a firm grip on the scorpion's tail, and I spun in around, picking up speed. I then threw it into the air, causing it to collide mid-air with a giant bird-like monster. I took a deep breath, gathering my magic energy into my mouth. "Storm Dragon's...Roar!" A tornado-like attack shot out of my mouth, combined with lightning and water. It went straight for the two monsters, and they were caught in the blast. When the beam of energy was gone, it revealed that the two monsters were completely disintegrated.

I fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Wow. I havn't had to use that much magic consecutively, in a while. They arn't very tough, but the sheer number of them is ridiculous.

I took a short breather before standing up again. I continued going deeper into the forest, and along the way, I came across more of those strange monsters. I defeated them without too much trouble, and kept on moving. Eventually, I was able to make it to the center of the forest, and I can see the clearing where the altar should be.

As I got closer, I realized that there are people already there. I hid behind a tree, and I poked my head out to see what is going on. They are surrounding the altar, chanting something. I can't hear exactly what they are chanting, though. I then noticed their outfits. They are all wearing black cloaks, so I am unable to see their faces. However, there is a symbol on their backs, a symbol that I wasn't expecting to ever see again. It is the symbol of the dark guild, Blackwing, which is, like the name says, a wing. I havn't seen that symbol for thirteen years.

Suddenly, something began to glow in the center of them. I looked a little closer, and I noticed a small, silver stone in the center of the altar. The longer the chant continues, the more the stone glows. I want to stop them, but I have no idea what will happen if the ritual is stopped half-way through. Suddenly, the light filled the clearing, blinding my eyes. I felt a strange sensation fill my body, and then everything went black.

 **A/N: Well, that is all for this chapter! It is something different, and I enjoyed writing it. Although, I still have a lot of work to do, before my writing is anywhere near where I want it to be. That being said, in order to improve, you need to just keep trying, and aim to do better! Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! I hope that you all enjoyed the previous chapter, because I decided to post another one today. It is shorter than the last one, but these first chapters are just setting up the story. Also, I want to post more chapters, but I have been feeling myself get sidetracked, along with having writer's block. Those two things combined aren't a good thing. Anyways, just enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I will be able convince myself to keep writing during my break, in the meantime.**

 **Also, I do NOT own RWBY or Fairy Tail. They belong to their respective owners. I only own Team RYTS.**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a bed. I sat up, covering my forehead with my hand. My head is aching really badly right now.

I looked around the room, and it appears that I am in some sort of infirmary. There is only one question that comes to my mind right now. "Where the hell am I?!"

Suddenly, a woman came running into the room, holding a clipboard in her hands. She is wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Are you alright?" She has a concerned expression on her face. I nodded. "Yeah, but where in Earthland am I?" She seemed confused by my question. "What do you mean?" I sighed. "Well, the last thing I remember, I was in the middle of a forest. Now, when I wake up, I find myself in some kind of infirmary. I don't think that adds up." She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me how you got here. he headmaster is the one who brought you here. He should be able to answer your questions." she said before walking out of the room.

"Headmaster, huh? I guess that means that I am in some sort of an academy." I thought. I waited for several minutes, until finally a man came walking into the room. He has gray hair, and is wearing small, black glasses. He is also wearing a black jacket, a white dress shirt, a green scarf, and black pants. In his hands is a mug of what I am assuming is coffee.

He took a sip from his mug before speaking. "I see that you are finally awake." His tone was neutral, so I can assume that he isn't an enemy. "Yes. Although, I would like to ask how I arrived here." He nodded in understanding. "Of course. Well, I was in my office, when I suddenly recieved a call from one of my professors. She told me that she had found a young boy, unconscious, in the middle of the city. She brought you here, to Beacon Academy, and you were taken to our infirmary, in case you were injured." I nodded in understanding. "However, I would like to ask you why you were unconscious in the middle of the city."

I shook my head. "Honestly, I have no clue. One moment I was in the middle of a forest, fighting off these strange monsters, and the next I am waking up here." He narrowed his eyes after me after hearing my explanations. "I see. So, you were fighting the Grimm in the Emerald Forest, and then you blacked out. You might've possibly made it to the city, and you just don't remember." I looked at him with confusion. "Grimm? Emerald Forest? I am afraid that I have never heard either of those terms before. No. I was in a forest, near the outskirts of Fiore, and I have no clue what those monsters were called. They were pitch black, with white masks and bone-like armor." He nodded. "Those are known as Grimm." I shrugged my shoulders. I could honestly care less about what they are called. I just want to know why I couldn't sense them.

There was a small pause, creating an akward silence between the two of us. "This man seems...off. He is hiding something that I don't know." I thought. "So, what exactly were you doing in that forest, that required you to be fighting against the Grimm?" I gave him a curious look, but I ended up answering him. "Well, I was taking a job, given to me by the elder of a village that was near the forest. I was supposed to investigate a dark force that had made it's way into the forest. The elder was afraid that something bad would happen to a special altar." He looked at me with intrigue. "An altar?" I nodded. "It is their sacred treasure. It has the power to transcend time and space." His eyes widened. "I didn't realize such a thing ever existed." I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I have heard of something similar, but nothing quite like this. Anyways, I found a group of dark wizards surrounding the altar, and they were chanting something. Then, there was a flash of light, and I woke up here."

He stayed quiet for a moment, taking in all of the information that I gave him. I probably said too much, but I have no clue where I am, and I have a feeling that he might be able to help me get back to the forest.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" I shrugged. "Why not? My name is Tempest Azure." He looked directly into my blue eyes. "Well, Tempest, I have a feeling that the altar you spoke of sent you to another world." My eyes widened from shock. "R-really? What makes you so sure?" He walked over to the window on the other side of the room. "You said that you came across a group of dark wizards, correct?" I nodded. "So?" He turned to look at me. "There is no such thing as a wizard here on Remnant."

I just stared blankly at him for a moment. "Okay. So I am in a world called Remnant. The monsters I fought are called Grimm, and they came from this world. Since magic doesn't exist here, that explains why I couldn't sense those monsters. They don't have too much of a scent to them, either, and if they do, I couldn't pick it up. Man, the elder wasn't kidding. That altar is definitely powerful." I thought.

"I hope that you believe what I am saying, because I have no reason to lie to you." I shook my head. "No. I believe you. This isn't the first time something like this happened. Although, last time it was only an alternate universe to my world, Earthland. This time, it is a completely different world, where magic doesn't exist." He didn't seem phased by my telling him I have experienced something like this, before.

"By the way, I never got your name." I have told him all of this. The least he could do is give his name. "I apologize. My name is Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Beacon is a huntsman academy, where future generations of huntsmen further hone there skils, so that they can be prepared in their fight against the Grimm." I had to ask. "What exactly is a huntsman?" I can only assume it is this world's version of a wizard. "A huntsman is a warrior who uses aura to fight against criminals and Grimm. Aura is a manifestation of our soul, and it gives us a unique skill, known as a semblance. Each person's semblance is different in some way." I nodded in understanding. So aura is like magic, only it isn't as powerful, I am guessing.

Then, a sudden realization hit me. "Wait. If there is no magic in this world, how will I get back to Earthland?" Ozpin shook his head. "I am sorry, but I don't know much about any of this. I have knowledge of a lot of things, but other worlds are things that I have no knowledge of." I sighed. Honestly, it is probably best this way. "Well, this may not be a bad thing. There is something that I need to do, before I can return home, anyways." He looked at me curiously. "And what is that?" he asked. "I told you about the dark wizards. They are actually a part of a dark guild, known as Blackwing. I have some...past experiences with them. Anyways, they most likely were teleported here, along with me, just in different locations. They must have a reason for wanting to come here, and I doubt that it will end well for anyone. So, before I can go home, I must deal with them."

Ozpin nodded in understanding. "In that case, we might be able to wrk together." I raised an eyebrow. "Really? In what way?" I asked. He sat down in a chair across from the bed I am in. "Well, there is a great threat in this world, and these dark wizards will most likely join up with this threat. If we combine forces, then we should be able to defeat them." I brought my hand to my chin in thought. He does make a good point. I doubt that I can take on Blackwing by myself, and I doubt that they can handle them either. If we work together, we have a better chance of winning. Also, I don't know enough about this world to just do whatever. If I want even the slightest chance of taking Blackwing down, then I will need Ozpin's help.

"What do you say?" he asked. "What do you have in mind?" I asked looking up at him. A feint grin appeared on his face. "I want you to join Beacon Academy as a student. Our enemies have infiltrated the school, and we need someone to make sure they don't make a move. With you as a student, if something happens, you should be able to put a stop to it." I nodded in understanding. "However, all students must be on a team of four." I sighed. "Okay. What will I do about that, then?" I asked. He shook his head. "Don't you worry about that. I will speak to the headmaster of Haven Academy, to see if there is a team there, missing a member. You can say that you are from the kingdom of Mistral, and that you will be representing Haven Academy during the upcoming tournament." I thought about that plan for a moment. It is a little...rushed together, but it should be good enough. "Alright. I think that might work. Would should we do now?" He stood up to leave.

"For now, I need to speak with Professor Lionheart, to see if I can team you up with one of Haven's teams. You should stay here and rest. It is almost midnight, after all." I nodded in understanding, and he left.

I leaned back in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Of all the jobs I have taken, this one if by far the most ridiculous one yet." I just hope that I can finish things up here and find a way back home quickly. I want to return to Fairy Tail as soon as possible.

Seeing that there was no point to stay up any longer, I closed my eyes and waited until i finally fell asleep.

 **A/N: Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. As always, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been about a week since I ended up in Remnant, and nothing much has really happened, aside from learning more about Remnant and telling Ozpin more about Earthland. He was very intrigued...to say the least. He must've asked like a thousand questions. Although, to be fair, I asked him a lot of questions, too.

I also learned more about this tournament he mentioned when I first woke up a week ago. Apparently, there is something called the Vytal Festival. It is supposed to symbolize the peace between the four main kingdoms, and there is a tournament that huntsmen and huntresses in training compete in. At first I compared it to the Grand Magic Games back in Earthland, but it is really much simpler than that. This tournament just revolves around fighting, and there arn't any other challenges.

Speaking of the tournament, Ozpin just called me to his office. According to what he told me yesterday, the headmaster of Haven Academy agreed to let me join a team missing a member. They must already be here.

I got on the elevator that took me up to Ozpin's office. It came to a stop, and the elevator doors opened. I walked into the room, and I immediately noticed the three teens standing in front of Ozpin's desk, with him sitting behind it.

The first one is a guy, with short, spiky blonde hair, and yelllow eyes. He is wearing a yellow jacket with black going down his arms, underneath that he is wearing a black shirt, and his dark-blue pants go all the way down to his black boots. Around his wrists are yellow armbands, and it looks like he has a longsword on his back.

The second one is a girl, with long, white hair, and cerulean-blue eyes. She is wearing a fluffy white coat, which reveals part of her white shirt, in the front. She is also wearing a pair of white tennis-shoes, and a white skirt that stops just below her waist. However, what suprises me the most, are the fuzzy snow leopard ears sitting on top of her head. Ozpin told me about the faunus and how they were treated like monsters, but I didn't expect to see one so soon. I don't see why they are treated like monsters. She seems like a normal girl, and she is pretty cute, too. She has a white shield attached to her left arm, and she has a sword sheathed at her side.

The third and final one is another girl, with brown hair that stops just below her shoulders, and gray eyes. She is wearing a pair of thin-framed, light-blue glasses, a thin, light-blue jacket, and underneath that she is wearing a light-gray t-shirt. She is also wearing a pair of light-gray shorts and a pair of gray tennis-shoes. At her sides, she has two holdsters containing daggers.

We looked at each other for a moment before Ozpin spoke. "I am glad that you made it, Tempest. I would like you to meet your new team." The guy in yellow looked back at Ozpin. "Are you serious? He doesn't even have a weapon on him." I couldn't help but chuckle. He turned back to look at me. "What is so funny?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nothing, really. Although, the reason why I don't have a weapon, is because I never made one, and I honestly don't need one. I have made it this far relying on my fists and my "semblance" alone, so I think that I am good." He just grunted before looking away. However, the two girls seemed impressed. "You must be pretty strong, if you don't need to use a weapon." the girl in white said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I just never cared much for them. If you rely on a weapon too much, it will just let you down, when you need it the most." The girl in the glasses nodded in understanding.

Ozpin cleared his throat, getting our attention once more. "Anyways, you should probably introduce yourselves." They nodded in agreement. The blonde-haired boy stepped forwards. "My name is Raiden Neil." he said with an irritated tone in his voice. I can already tell that he doesn't like me. The faunus girl stepped forwards next. "My name is Yuki Souta. It is a pleasure to meet you." she said with a slight bow. Then, the girl in the glasses stepped forwards. "And I am Skyler Wynd." I walked forwards. "Well, my name is Tempest Azure. It is a pleasure to meet...almost all of you." This made Raiden grunt, and the two girls laughed.

The four of us lined up next to each other and faced Ozpin. "Alright. The four of you will now be known as Team RYTS(Rights). As promised, Raiden will remain the leader." This made Raiden smirk at me. Does he really think that I care? I simply shrugged my shoulders at the news. "Fine by me. I honestly don't care about titles. If he thinks that being a leader will prove something, then he can smirk all he wants." This made him begin to glare at me, and I just ignored him.

Ozpin sighed. "Alright. Well, that is all. Classes start up again tomorow, so just get settled into your new room for now." We nodded and went to leave. "Oh, and Tempest?" I turned around to see what the headmaster wanted. He has a very feint grin on his face. "Try not to give him too many problems. As entertaining as it may be, you need to learn to work with him." I laughed for a moment before turning around and shrugging my shoulders. "No promises." We got on the elevator, and it took us back to the bottom floor.

Several minutes later, we arrived at our room. I am actually kind of suprised at how big it is. There are four beds, a bathroom, a closet, and a small kitchen area. It is actually kind of similar to my aapartment back in Magnolia, except this room is more open.

The others began to unpack their things and choose their beds, while I kind of just sat down and watched. Once they chose their beds, I took the one on the far right side of the room. While they were unpacking, Yuki looked at me with confusion.

"Don't you have anything to unpack?" she asked. I shook my head. "No. I didn't really get a chance to bring anything with me. The only things that I have are in this backpack." I said taking off my backpack. Skyler finished unpacking and looked at my backpack with a frown. "That doesn't like like very much." I shrugged my shoulders. "I am used to being away from home, for days or weeks at a time, so I always try to pack essentials, just in case. If need be, I can just go into town, and I can buy what I need there. It isn't a big deal." I said as I put my backpack down. They nodded in understanding. Moments later, Raiden walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. What is his problem?

Yuki got close to me and whispered into my ear. "Don't mind him. He is just mad about getting another team member." I looked at her with confusion. "Why?" I asked. She looked down. "It was his partner that we lost." My eyes widened. "She was also his girlfriend." Skyler added. Suddenly, I feel really bad about messing with him like I did.

He walked out of the bathroom, and I stood up. "I want to apologize for what I did in Ozpin's office. I have nothing against you. I just don't usually work with teams, and when you tried to prove that you were better than me, it made me mad. Not because I can't handle someone being better than me, but because I don't like other people trying to boss me around. I've only let two people do that." He looked at me for a moment before sighing. "Let me guess, they told you." I nodded. He walked over to his bed and sat down. "I'm just going to get this out of the way. No matter how hard you try, you will never replace Lilith." I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down on my bed. "Who said I was trying to replace her? I am not on this team, because I want to. I am on this team, because I have to."

"Why do you "have to" be on this team?" Skyler asked. I thought for a moment. I need to answer carefully. "Everyone has their past, and everyone has something that they need to do, in order to move on from their past. I have to become stronger, if I want to move on from my past."

In an attempt to change the conversation, Yuki spoke up. "So, where are you from?" she asked. "I am from a small town in Mistral, known as Magnolia." They thought about it for a moment. "I have never heard of Magnolia before." I nodded in understanding. "Like I said, it is a small town, and it isn't very well known." I said as I took my jacket off and placed it on my bed.

Raiden looked at me from across the room. "I know that this is kind of random, but what is up with that mark on your arm?" he asked. I looked down at my right arm, and I realized that my guild mark wasn't being covered anymore. The others got closer, and they began to stare at it. "Yeah. It is kind of wierd. Although, it still looks pretty. What is it?" I laughed at their excitement.

"Calm down. It is a tattoo that a lot of my friends and I got. The way we see it, is that we are connected by this symbol, even when we are apart. So, no matter where we go, we will always be there for each other." A sad smile appeared on my lips. I miss them already. Skyler picked up on my change in attitude. "I...am guessing that something bad happened to them." I shook my head. "No. I just won't be able to see them, for a very long time."

They accepted this answer, and we stayed quiet for the next several hours. I am currently playing with the scroll Ozpin gave me, trying to figure out what all of the settings do. I mean, seriously? Does something need to be as advanced as this?

I heard footsteps coming closer, and I looked up. I saw that all three of my new teammates are standing in front of my bed. I set my scroll down. "Is something wrong?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"If we are going to be working together, then we should discuss our abilities to one another." I looked at Raiden and nodded in understanding. Although, how am I going to pass my magic off for a semblance? I mean, Ozpin had my aura unlocked a couple of days ago, but my magic is much more powerful and destructive than normal semblances. How can I explain it?

"So, what do you want to know first?" I asked. Skyler was the first to speak up. "What is your semblance?" she asked. I sighed. "Well, it is...kind of hard to explain, but I basically have control over storms." Skyler raised a brow. "How is that hard to explain?" she asked. I stretched my arms behind my head. "Well, there is more to it than that, but explaining in more detail is a little...difficult. It would be better for me to show you, which I would prefer to do when it isn't so late." They nodded in understanding.

"What about your weapon? I know you said you didn't need one, but how can someone be that strong to just fight with their fists?" Raiden asked with doubt in his voice. I shrugged my shoulders. "Again, I am just that strong. I have trained ever since I was four years old, and my training can be very intense. It is only natural that my body has become stronger because of it." He reluctantly nodded before looking away.

"So, what about your's?" I asked. If I am going to tell them about my skills, then they might as well tell me their's.

Raiden spoke up first to get it over with. "My semblance allows me to teleport away in a flash of lightning, but it can only be a certain distance, and I have to wait thirty seconds before doing it again." A small grin appeared on my face. He kind of reminds me of Laxus. His attitude actually kind of reminds me of the old Laxus. "My weapon is a longsword, that can transform into a dust-powered rifle."

Next was Yuki. "My semblance allows me to create soundwaves from my mouth, and I can either target a wide group of people, or a single person. A secondary effect of my semblance, is that what my sound waves sound like, depends on the person that hears them. They hear something that bring out the fear hidden within them." I looked at her with wide eyes. "So, you pretty much torture your oponents?" I asked with a little disgust in my voice. She shook her head. "Relax. I can control the power of them. I can make them as painful as I want, or I can just make them slightly annoying. It all depends on who I am fighting." I nodded in understanding. "Anyways, my weapons are a shield and sword. My shield can transform into a set of claws, and with the press of a button, guns will open up on the top." That is...interesting. I have never seen a combination like that before.

"Well, I guess I am the last one." Skyler said. I nodded. "Well, I am not much of a fighter. My weapons are daggers that can transform into pistols. My semblance pretty much allows me to process information faster, as well as predict an enemy's movements before they make them." This makes sense. She seems more like a tactician than she does a fighter. Overall, I am pretty impressed. Although, I will have to test them, to see how good they really are.

I looked down at my scroll, and I saw that it is already ten at night. "Well, it is pretty late. We should probably get some sleep before tomorrow." They nodded in agreement, and we all got ready for bed. I simply changed out of my jacket and put a pair of black shorts on. I layed down on my bed, and I closed my eyes. "Tomorrow is going to be a very eventful day."


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of waking up in our dormroom, I find myself sitting down at the bar in Fairy Tail's guild hall.

Mira just placed a glass of juice in front of me, as usual, and she gave me her signature smile. "Thanks, Mira." Her face turned to a frown when she looked at me. "Don't tell me that you were up all last night, again. You know that you need your rest." I shook my head. "No. It isn't that. I am just starting to feel a little tired. After all, I have been busy on jobs for the past several weeks." She nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. Ever since we won the Grand Magic Games, people have been sending so many requests. It is hard to keep up with them."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from behind. I turned around, and a small smile appeared on my face. "Oh. Good morning, Master." He returned the smile. "I am glad that you are here, Tempest. I actually have an important task for you." I gave a tired sigh and stood up. "What is it?" I asked. He pulled out a flyer from his coat and handed it to me. I read it with intrigue.

"A village near the outskirts of Fiore needs help getting to a special altar, in a forest nearby the village. The reward is...5,000,000 jewel!" My eyes widenned as I read that. "Woah! That is a lot of money. This must be important, if they are willing to pay this much." The master nodded. "Yes. Actually, I have heard a few things about this altar. It is far more important than you think." I looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean, Master?" I asked.

He just shook his head. "Patience. Your client will inform you of the altar when you get there. For now, just focus on getting there on time." I nodded. "Yes, of course, Master. I will leave tomorrow morning. However, I have to ask you something." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes? What is it?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Well, of all the people you could've chosen, why pick me?" I asked. He let out a small chuckle before turning around and walking away. "That request is rated S-class, so you are one of few in the guild who are qualified to take it." I guess that is a good enough reason.

All of a sudden, everything around me began to change, and I found myself standing in the middle of the forest. I looked around in confusion. That is when I heard the sound of chanting. I began to run, until I came across the altar. "W-what am I doing back here?" I thought.

Before I knew it, the bright light vanished, leaving me in pitch black dakness. However, several small, red lights appeared in front of me. I also began to hear the sound of growling. I raised my hand up, and I let lightning form around it, lighting up my surroundings.

What I saw were Grimm, coming at me from all directions. I can also make out the distinct shape of the Blackwing insignia in the distance. Suddenly, loud laughing filled the space, and I sat up in my bed with a cold sweat.

I looked around to make sure that I didn't wake everyone up, but that was when I realized that everyone was already wide awake.

"W-what time is it?" I asked with panting breaths. Yuki checked her scroll. "It is a little bit before seven." I sighed. "At least I didn't oversleep." I thought.

"Are you alright?" Raiden asked. I looked at him, and to my surprise, he actually looks somewhat concerned. Maybe he isn't a bad guy, afterall. I nodded. "Yeah. It was just a...just a nightmare." I responded looking down again.

"You were turning a lot in your sleep, and it looked like you were getting ready to scream. We were about to wake you up." At least they care. "Does this happen often?" Skyler asked. I nodded as I tried to calm myself down. "Yeah. I usually have at least three nightmares every week. Although, I can't give a definite answer on what the nightmare is. They are usually never exactly the same."

"What was this one about?" Yuki asked. I got up from bed and began to make my way towards the bathroom. "I would rather not talk about it." I looked back at them, and I saw that they were already dressed in their uniforms.

Raiden is wearing a black jacket with a light-gray outline, a white undershirt, black pants, and a white band around his left arm.

Both Yuki and Skyler are wearing a similar outfit, except that they are wearing a gray and black checkered skirt, instead of black pants.

"I am going to hurry up and get ready for class." I said before walking into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and then brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom, and I saw that everyone began to stare at me.

"It actually fits him quite well." Yuki commented. The others nodded in agreement. I guess it does. I prefer to wear darker clothing, so this isn't much of a contrast from my normal attire, minus the dark-blue.

Raiden began to walk towards the door to our room. "Well, we should probably get going. If we are going to eat breakfast, we need to hurry, otherwise we are going to be late to class." We nodded, and then the four of us made our way to the cafeteria.

To my surprise, there wern't all that many people in the cafeteria. One of them is a monkey faunus with blonde hair, and sitting next to him is a guy with blue hair, wearing a red jacket. "Well, I guess no matter where you go, there will always find someone with the strangest fashion sense." I thought.

We got our food, and then we sat down next to the two of them. The blonde-haired faunus is Sun Wukong, and the guy sitting next to him is his partner, Neptune.

What really surprised me, is that my team actually knows them. They apparently go to Haven, as well.

"I didn't know that you got a new team member!" Sun exclaimed. Raiden sighed. "It happened very recently. This is Tempest Azure, and he is from a small town in Mistral. He is going to help us represent Haven in the upcoming tournament." Sun smiled. "Well, that is pretty cool. Nice to meet ya'." I gave him a small wave. "Likewise."

After that...unexpected meetup, we left the cafetria and began to head towards our first class. As the day went by, I realized several things. One of them being...

Most of Beacon's staff is crazy. Professor Port just stands in front of the class, telling stories of his youth. I, personally, find them interesting, but I don't see what he is teaching his students, other than how to sleep in class.

Professor Ubleck could probably outrun Jet from team Shadow Gear. I don't know if his semblance is speed, or if that coffee he is always drinking is some sort of special brew. Is it even coffee? I have heard some people saying that he is drinking straight up gasoline. They are probably just exagerating it, but I wouldn't be surprised.

Professor Goodwitch is one of the sane ones. I think that she scares half of her students, but other than that she is pretty normal. I honestly like her. I can tell that she has to put up with a lot of crap from these students. She has the same look in her eyes that Master Makarov does when someone destroys something on their jobs.

The students are pretty crazy, too. We stopped by the library, after class. I am begining to wonder if people actually read in this world. Well, aside from Skyler.

After watching her almost go off on them, for about ten minutes, Raiden finally suggested that we go to the training room. We needed to do that, anyways. She agreed, and the four of us went to get our weapons, or in my case, my regular clothes.

I also decided to send Ozpin a message, saying that our team would be in the training room. I also warned him that I will most likely be using my "semblance," so that he won't wonder why a storm starts out of the blue. He said that it was alright, as long as I didn't cause too much damage.

Now, the four of us are standing on the battlefield, each of them standing across from me.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Raiden asked. "I think that the best way to do this, would be you three against me." They looked at me in shock. "Y-you can't be serious." Raiden said. "Yeah. You may be strong, but that doesn't mean that you can take on all three of us at once." Yuki said. Skyler nodded in agreement. "That seems very dangerous." I shook my head. "Nah. Honestly, it would probably take more than the three of you to beat me. You might be able to last a while, but you won't be able to beat me."

This made Raiden growl in frustration. Funny. I'm sure he could pass for a faunus with as much growling as he is doing.

We spaced ourselves from each other, and I waited until they were ready. Raiden took his longsword. It has a golden handle, and a silver blade with a golden tint. Yuki then took out her shield and her sword. Her sword is a short sword, with a white handle and blade, and the blade has a tint of teal in it. Skyler grabbed her daggers from her holdsters. They both have a black handle and a blue blade.

Once they seemed ready enough, I gave them the signal to start. The first one to make a move was Raiden. I was actually predicting this. He rushes in first, trying to get his opponent to reveal his skills. Meanwhile, I can see that Yuki is prepared to jump in when she sees fit, and Skyler is watching closely, most likely to come up with a plan.

I stood still, allowing Raiden to get in striking distance. He aimed a diagonal slash at my body, but I simply sidestepped. He then followed up with a horizontal slash, which I then avoided by ducking underneath the blade.

Right after the blade passed over my body, I kicked up, managing to hit Raiden in the face. He stumbled back a few feet, but then he came at me again, this time with a vertical slice. Just as the blade was about to make contact, I caught it between both of my hands, holding it in place. His eyes widened in surprise. "You're doing pretty well so far, but it will take more than that to beat me." I kicked him in the stomach, earning a small grunt of pain. I then released his blade, before spin kicking him in the face. He landed on the ground in a roll, until he came to complete stop.

I watched as he slowly stood up, an angry frown on his face. Suddenly, Yukie dashed towards me, holding her shield out in front of her. I dodged her shield, and then I caught her sword, just as she was spinning to deliever the blow. The sound of crackling electricity filled my ears, and I pushed Yuki out of the way, just in time to dodge an electrified longsword.

The two of themm continued to swing at me, missing every one of their attacks. I'll admit, they are pretty good, but they arn't fast enough to keep up with me. However, Skyler has yet to move from her spot. She must be waiting for some sort of opening.

I dodged a blow to the head, and then I punched both of them, knocking them a couple yards away. Deciding to switch up their tactics, Raiden switched his sword into it's rifle form, and Yuki switched her shield into it's claw form. The guns then appeared on top of the claws, and the two of them began to shoot at me.

I dodged the bullets from Yuki, but Raiden is using lightning dust. I saw this and smiled, letting his attacks hit me. I watched a small grin appear on his face, but I wasn't going to let that happiness last forever.

"I am sorry to burst your bubble, Raiden, but I let your attacks hit me." His eyes widened when he watched me eat the lightning that had surrounded my body. I finished it off with a loud slurp, before wiping off my mouth. "That was actually pretty good. I never tried to eat lightning dust before, but i'd say it is close to the real deal." I said with a small chuckle. Their jaws dropped.

"H-how did you eat lightning dust?!" Yuki asked with surprise. I shrugged my shoulders. "Like I told you, my "semblance" is a little hard to explain. I can control storms, but I also have control over the individual elements that are involved with a storm's creation. These being: lightning, wind, and water. I can absorb them, and then use them to power up." I explained.

Suddenly, I noticed that someone was missing from the picture, and I turned around. Skyler was about to attack me with her daggers, but I hit her square in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall of the training room. "Nice try. You used my explanation as a chance to sneak up on me. Too bad my senses are better than the average human."

I turned back around, and I saw lightning begin surrounding Raiden. He is about to use his semblance. In a flash of lightning, he dissapeared, and I quickly turned around to counter his next attack. However, I forgot about Yuki, and that quickly changed when a loud, piercing shreak filled my ears.

At first, it started off as an echoing shreak, but then it began to change. What started off a a shreak now sounds like several of my guild members, screaming in pain. I can make out Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and even happy. I find myself falling to my knees, moving my hands up to my ears to stop the dreadful noise. However, it is only getting worse. Now I can hear the Strauss siblings, Laxus, and even Master Makarov. I hardly even noticed being knocked into the wall by Raiden's sword. That pain was quickly drowned out by even more screams.

Suddenly, all of the screams were drowned out by a loud roar. Hearing that is what broke me. Finally, the screams stopped, and I can feel tears running down my face. My body is shaking heavily, and I can feel myself emitting an insane amount of magic power. Sparks appaeared around my body, and the clouds in the sky began to turn dark. There was a loud crack of thunder outside, causing the building to shake slightly. The thunder was quickly followed by the howling wind and rain.

I clench my fists tighter, and magical energy surrounds my fist. I can hear the sounds of my team trying to calm me down from a distance, but it isn't working. I can't stop myself anymore. The one fear that I have always had was losing those dearest to me, and hearing the sound of all of them in pain sent me barreling past the point of no return. I pulled my fist back, before punching forwards.

"Storm Dragon's Tornado Fist!" The magical energy surrounding my fist transformed into a tornado crackling with electricity. I watched as it went straight past my teammates, hitting the wall of the room. However, the room is being protected by a type of forcefield, preventing it from being immediately destroyed. Instead, the attack continued to drill into the forcefield until all of the power was used up. It then slowly dissapeared into thin air.

Before I could do anything else, a flash of lightning appeared in front fo me, and Raiden punched me in the face. I brought my hands to my face, and that is when he pinned me against the wall.

"Tempest, you need to calm down! Your semblance is getting out of control! Snap out of it!" I just stared back at him angrily for a moment, taking deep breaths. Yuki and Skyler soon came up behind him. "He's right, Tempest. You need to calm down." I turned my gaze to Yuki. There is a mix of emotions on her face. Fear, worry, and shock being the most prominant. I know she is the one who caused me to lose control to begin with, but something about her face makes me calm down.

I unclench my fists, and then I take a deep breath, feeling the magical surge return to normal. The storm outside began to disperse.

Seeing that I have calmed down a bit, Raiden let me go, letting me fall to the ground tiredly. I fell face first, and I heard the sound of someone trying to get my attention. However, I used up a lot of magic power just now, and it left me exhausted. Before I knew it, my eyes closed, and I was taken by sleep.


	5. Update, and Apologies

**Hey guys. I know that I haven't updated this story in a while, and I am sorry for those of you that have been looking forward to the next update. The truth is, I haven't been inspired to continue any of my past fanfics, as of lately. I have new ideas, and I am bust with the book I am working on, as well as college. I still have my past work for Team RYTS saved on my other computer, so if I feel inspired to write it, then I may continue, but I can't guarantee anything, and the same goes for my other stories. I am currently working on something new, but it may be a while before it is posted. Again, there is a chance that Team RYTS might make a return, but I won't promise anything. Although, if I continue any of my past stories, Team RYTS would be the one that I choose to continue. It seems that it was my most popular story, and it was also my favorite to right.**

 **I apologize once more for the wait, but I hope that you can forgive me. I just don't have the drive to write it, anymore. With all that said and done, I hope that all of you have a better day than I have been having.**


End file.
